Alpha
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: SIGMA 6 Snake Eyes/OC "You're the enemy!" "No, I'm the spy." "Same difference!"
1. Chapter 1: Alpha?

(Snake Eyes/OC, Scott/OC) Cobra's operation, Cobra Coast, finally goes far enough to make the Sigma team actually doubt they can do anything about it, until eight people arrive that make it a possible victory for the enemies of Cobra! Until they discover one of the eight is someone they have no intention of working with.

* * *

Hi-Tech kept jamming away at the keys. He could see the huge weapons fire. His shield wouldn't hold for long at this rate. He could see the damage as the heat from just that point radiated passed the shield.

"Duke! Duke, are you clear?!" he yelled again.

"Almost! Buy me five more seconds!"

"Oh, I wish it was that easy! I can give you two!" Hi-Tech yelled, pounding away at his system to make it work. It was taking all of his will-power not to talk to his computer, his "normal reaction" to thins kind of situation.

Suddenly, all his green screens turned blue. He watched in horror as someone hacked directly into his computer. "Duke! Move! Someone's gotten into my stuff!"

"How--?!" Duke was cut off and his voice faded.

Scarlet, who'd been standing behind Hi-Tech the whole time gripped hard to the back of Hi-Tech's chair. "How did this happen?!"

Hi-Tech suddenly recognized it wasn't harmful. There were no signs they were trying to compromise the Sigma system. "Duke! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, it got cool over here. What's happening?"

"Looks like my hacker's not being harmful."

Suddenly, a very familiar voice echoed over all their heads. "Of course not!" it laughed. "I wouldn't hurt any of you after all the help you gave me."

Snake Eyes made a motion. Scarlet stared at the blue screens.

"Scott?"

"Heh, this is easy."

Suddenly, Scott's body began to materialize beside Hi-Tech, leaning on the key alter. He was still typing with one hand and checking something on an electric pad in his other hand. He was wearing a black and blue suit similar to the Sigma teams. However, on his earphones that held a visor was the Greek symbol for Alpha.

The visor was shooting info back and forth faster than the human eye could catch.

Hi-Tech took notice someone was appearing behind him. "S-Scott!"

"Huh?" he asked, not even looking at the blond. "Hey, he's getting back in!" Scott suddenly dropped the pad. He tapped his left headphone before he put his hands, open palmed with his fingers spread apart, just over the keys. His eyes were zooming to and fro as the keys punched and set under his fingertips. "Hurry up, Silence! I've only got so long!"

The figure behind Scott fully came into view. He smiled warmly and touched Scott's shoulder. "Keep at it. I'm going to see what's going on."

"Better hurry, Stone. It looks like Silence might need you after all." Scott's hands were slowly lowering to the key alter.

Lieutenant Stone smiled and waved at the trio in the command room. "Helps here. Withdraw everyone here. Scott can protect you."

Scott suddenly winced and his hands slammed onto the key alter. "Impostor!" His hands were furiously going at the keys now, along with the extra keys that were beyond his reach that were being pushed. "This is my fight and I'll win, I swear!"

Stone just chucked and vanished as he turned.

Hi-Tech, not wasting any time, reached across the Scott hologram that was perfectly projected, and pushed the PA button. "All troops, withdraw the the command room. Help has come. We have to fortify ourselves here."

---Scott---

He growled deep in his throat. Why? What was it? How had they even managed that? When had they? Whatever.

"SPARK!"

He winced again. "They're getting in. Hurry up and reinforce Silence, Firestarter! We don't have forever!"

"Spark, I've got a lock on Duke's location."

"You'd better hurry, Silence, he's surrounded. The Cobra Bats aren't the same. It's our Bats. Sigma's not equipped to deal." He found the source of his misery and gave an evil smile. "Aha, got you now." He started constructing a program from scratch. '_If I can only buy them ten more minutes, the whole team will arrive._'

"_Spark, give the order to engage the enemy, please._"

Scott's blood ran cold and he turned around. Through the holographic ghosts, he could see the tank with the unknown liquid. He saw her eyes were still closed and he sighed. "I understand." He turned back to the key alter.

---Sigma Command Room---

"Alpha Team! Alpha Team! Formation Stone Silent! Formation Stone Silent is in effect! Engage the enemy and drive them back! I repeat, engage the enemy and drive them back!"

They all heard a response. "Who's orders, Spark?"

"It's not my order. It comes from Mistress Vampire." Scott ran a hand through his red hair before he pulled the goggles off his face. He rubbed his eyes. "Don't make me bite you, Firestarter."

"Aw, okay, Sparky, I'll do it."

Scott turned back to the keys and switched on all of the security cams. "Execute the Formation Stone Silent. I will direct you into position from here." He let his arms hang at his sides and his fists clenched down hard. It was a moment of truth for Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2: Line of Work

The Sigma team watched the monitors.

"Sparky--!"

"Twelve paces to the left. Stone, Jumper, are you in the corridor?"

"Roger, I'm in position," came a stranger's voice.

"Alright."

"Same with me." Stone's shadowy figure appeared on one of the monitors.

"Right," Scott said, softly. He was waiting and then--

"Silent's engaged the enemy! I repeat, Silent has engaged in combat!"

"Silent's the spear's sharp blade. Attack!"

Stone lunged out from his shadowy hiding spot and started to drive Destro back. He took something off his wrist and something red with black flakes started to form around his hand. He swung a punch and it hit, with a bad impact. Destro actually flew back. Stone quickly slipped the metal around his wrist and the black and red thing vanished.

On another screen, Stormshadow was fighting another ninja. They were evenly matched, until the ninja cut their arm. The ninja became faster and stronger, quite suddenly, and was soon overpowering Stormshadow and pushing him back.

On another screen, the one who was called Jumper was playing target practice with Baroness. Jumper crouched down and smeared his blood on his shoe and launched into the air. He was airborne much longer than a normal human should be. While in the air, he turned and put his feet along the roof. He reached to either side of his body and drew out two guns, a long one and a hand one. He fired both as he kicked off, making Baroness have to take steps back.

"Scott, what--?"

"Spark! Where's Silent?"

"Pushing Stormshadow back. Silent may need backup, be ready for that." Scott looked at the Sigma team. "I'm sorry, we can't have them come close. This room is what they're after. Since I'm here that is."

"Sparky! We got a problem!"

"Firestarter? What's wrong?" Scott turned back to the monitors, his eyes searching out Firestarter.

"Silent's perusing them," Stone said, running down a hall towards Silent's last location. "Should we stop her?"

"No, let her go. She's only getting them outside where Snipe can hit them." Scott ran a hand through his hair. He touched his left ear. "Snipe, Lift, prepare for some good ol' fashioned fighting. They're coming your way. Stone Silent Formation successful. Regroup at the rendezvous. Spark, Vampire, and In-Sight will be awaiting your return to base." He sighed and his demeanor became that of a child again. He smiled at the team and waved. "Gotta go, guys. See ya 'round."

"Scott!" they called in unison.

But he faded and the screens turned green again.

---Scott---

He jumped out of the mobile base and landed on Snipe's machine. "Hey, Snipe!"

"Mm?" Snipe was busy looking through his eye piece. "Is Vampiress safe?"

"Yes. She's actually sleeping right now. When he gets back, Vice can take care of her." Spark smiled and crouched down. "You see 'em yet?"

"Just came into my view."

"Cool." Spark put his hands on the gun. His blood seeped into the contours of the machinery and created a high caliber gun. "All set, then."

Snipe smiled at Spark. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Somehow, I'm not surprised. Call Silent back. She's in my way and I don't wanna hit the girl." He stretched out, lying flat on his stomach on the hard, desert earth. He slowly lined it up.

"Spark to Silent, fray. We've got you in the cross-hairs."

"She's clear."

Spark smiled and watched as Lift moved the huge gun on the mobile base. They both awaited Spark's cue. Silent's smoke trail became visible to Spark. "Fire when ready."

Snipe's rifle went off first. Lift took a second longer to prepare for a fight. Spark watched as the breeze from the rifles going off swept his hair all over the place. He knew they were tracking the fire from within the huge "palace" that was their fortress. He knew all too well that they were determined to know more about Alpha. Thankfully, he had blocked it from prying eyes. He had to. Alpha was only supposed to exist when the world was under fire from bio-hazards, chemical spills, terrorist attacks, and even the threat of an assassination.

Alpha was meant to protect the world from deadly threats and be it's shield. Spark had read all the files. Twenty-seven agents in total have been killed in the line of duty. Vampiress was brought on board because of a genetic mutation she had either been born with or was tested with. That genetic mutation caused a whole variety of powers in others, based upon blood. The most recent addition, Spark, was the first to be able to integrate into technology. Spudd had become Spark's key to hacking any computer. Spark was also part computer himself.

Vampiress had given her own blood to nearly twenty agents, but only a few survived the blood. It was a very harsh acceptance. However, once the body accepted the blood, they became stronger, better, and faster than they had before.

The current people under Vampiress' order were Firestarter, a guy who could make fire from his blood, Vice, who could make himself stronger than any machine, Invisible, who could turn his whole body invisible to even the best senses, Spark and Spudd, Silent, who could make herself so quiet not even the best microphone could pick her up, Snipe, who could bend a bullet to hit his target, Lift, who could lift or move anything the size of a medium RV, Stone, who could make any part of his body hard as rock, and Vampiress herself.

Vampiress had only shown her face to the techs of the team, since they were the ones who would be taking care of her. Vampiress' care was strict and only the techs unlocked that secret when they gained their mutation.

Suddenly, Snipe, Spark, Lift, and Silent turned to look at the base.

Vampiress was singing like a siren.

Danger was coming.

Spark's eyes became hard. "Spudd! Be her shield." He looked back at the line that was still advancing. "We have to drive them back long enough for Vice and Invisible to get back." He patted Snipe's shoulder and got up. He was going to have to engage the enemy, something the team had always said for him not to do. But Vice would be along much too late and Invisible never made an entrance before he made himself visible. That dwindled down to Spark's ability to fight.


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Girl

Spark flicked his hands down and out. Using his tech knowledge, he prepared his nano machines for infiltration.

He saw it before the others noticed it.

Snake Eyes was coming out of the corner of his eye.

Spark had no choice. He lunged out of their safe area and threw his hands out. A blast of white-hot metal formed around his hands. The nano machines launched at Snake Eyes. "Stay back!"

Snake Eyes vaulted off his bike and over Spark's head, landing in the safe zone. He just lowered his head and looked at Snipe, who was just ignoring Snake Eyes. He leaned down and grabbed Snipe by the back of the shirt.

Spark gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, Vampiress' screams became shrill and cowardly.

Spark's veins bustled with adrenaline and he lunged at Snake Eyes. He wrapped his left arm around the man's neck and used his other to snag one of the blades. Spark opened his fist and wrapped his fingers around the lean muscles of Snake Eyes' neck. His nano machines were about to impact when-

"Spark."

The whisper made him let go and let Snake Eyes free. He turned to Storm Shadow.

"Spark, don't hurt him."

Snake Eyes seemed shocked by something and stared at his brother.

Who stared back. "He is not the enemy. You know better."

"He was headed for Vampiress' canister."

Storm Shadow's eyes suddenly became very dark and very harsh as he turned on Spark. "You left her _alone_, Spark?"

"She's safe with Spudd."

"Are you _ABSOLUTELY_ sure?"

"Yes."

Storm Shadow looked down at Snake Eyes. He put his weapon away and leaned down. "Come. You must not stay. She deems you a threat."

"Not him. Them." Snipe and Lift pointed out at the Bats and Baroness. Lift shrugged. "She screams louder as they get closer."

"It's not a scream!" Spark insisted, stomping his foot. "She's upset and scared."

Storm Shadow shook his head and whacked Spark on the back of the head. "Just because you share her blood doesn't mean you know."

"Hey!" Spark turned his fury on the white-clad ninja. "You don't share any of her blood! Why do you even care? It's not like she cares for you!"

Storm Shadow's eyes became dark and he turned away. "You wouldn't know. She's too frail and too undeserving of this mutation. You don't know how she got it and you never will."

Snake Eyes had risen to his feet. He touched Storm Shadow's shoulder, making his brother turn about. Slowly, he pressed his hand to his own chest, to tell Storm Shadow he could feel it in his heart.

Storm Shadow's eyes widened with shock. "You can feel her? How?"

"Same way I did." Stone was walking up, the rest of the team in tow. "Without sharing the blood, you feel the pull. She begs for safety and you're drawn in. Simple as that, right?"

Snake Eyes looked around. Through his visor, he couldn't see anything.

There was a sudden flash and he could see something.

There was a dark room with only pieces of electric equipment.

There was a young child cowering in the corner.

There was a woman, dressed in a white, plain, summer dress.

She was suddenly encased in a crystal room.

Then she was in a canister made of crystal with a titanium cover, filled with fluids that were keeping her pain from surfacing.

And then, there she was.

Asleep, screaming in her sleep. Thrashing against the steel bonds on her shoulders and wrists and ankles and knees. Her mouth open wide. Her hair flung about.

And then he saw desert again.

Snake Eyes saw the world darken and he pitched backwards.

Storm Shadow darted forward and caught his brother. He cradled him to the hot sand. "Curse them. They triggered her." He looked at his brother before he gently rested him to the ground. As he stood up, he drew his weapon. "Attack. Formation Splinter Fray."

They darted back into battle, except Stone, Lift, Spark, and Snipe. They stayed behind, right along side Storm Shadow.

"Spark, Stone, take my brother inside. Take him to her. Her presence should bring him back about." He didn't even turn away from his brother as he spoke. He hadn't even turned around to give the order to attack. He could see the breath from his brother, coming small and shallow. "Let him rest, out of the sun."

-Snake Eyes-

His steel eyes flew open. At first, he took in his surroundings.

Then he realized that everything was clear.

"Don't sit up."

He shifted his eyes.

She was crouched in the corner, facing him. Her summer dress was crumpled and slightly bloody in some places.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Well, I can't hurt you." She didn't smile or say a word. But her face looked strikingly familiar. "Dante says you'll be okay if you're kept clean. It's always clean in here." She slowly put her right hand on the white, tiled floor. Slowly, she crawled closer to him. "Don't be scared. I know you can't talk. Storm Shadow told me you don't like to talk." She finally stopped so he wasn't straining to look at her, but safely away for his sake.

He stared at the skylight.

She started to tug on her blond hair with it's red tips. "I should tell your brother you're awake."

Snake Eyes suddenly had a revelation. His brother was around. That meant he was in Cobra's base. It was useless without weapons to get out.

Her slender, calm hand touched his elbow and he jumped out of the way. A wound suddenly came to light.

His ears rang and blood dripped off his left shoulder, lips, and nose.

She gave him an innocent smile. "It's okay. I can't hurt you." She slowly stood up.

Snake Eyes watched the dress fall over her tattered knees. She was barefoot and her hair was by her knees. The dress had sleeves that looked detachable. She looked every bit of someone who'd never seen the outside world except through film.

"See? I can't hurt you." Her voice echoed into his mind. "Sleep again. You'll wake when it's important. For now, sleep, recover. Enjoy the break."

He fell into her arms as the darkness came once more.


End file.
